


Hidden Delights

by eternallyyoursforever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyyoursforever/pseuds/eternallyyoursforever
Summary: Long story short- sex shop au that came about via Twitter suggestion. Pretty clean fic for being inspired by such an au, so no real warnings to be applied.





	Hidden Delights

A flashing sign blinked above the small shop; hidden away nearby an alley in the streets of Paris. The purple neon lights were crafted to blink the words “Hidden Delights”, with a small butterfly emblem appearing next to it. 

Gabriel Agreste discreetly stepped inside. Never did he imagine that he would ever come here…

He worried if anyone would recognize him. He had toned done his attire out of precaution, but the thought of going in unnoticed was still a challenge itself. 

He could see it now- blurry pictures of him inside the store, and all of the shame that it would bring onto him... 

Why didn’t he just order it to be shipped to his house?

It was too late for regrets now…

Ignoring the arising feelings of nervousness and embarrassment, he walked through the door as quickly as he could, keeping his eyes averted from the other customers around. 

He glanced up once, walking over to the front desk. The masked man behind it looked as if he was all too intrigued. "I'm here to pick up an order." Gabriel mumbled. 'This is definitely the wrong place to be' he thought as he glanced at the man’s strange attire out of the corner of his eye.

The man’s eyes bore into his with interest."Ah, yes. I recall that. Wait here just a moment." He said with a sly grin. 

Gabriel nodded his head, his face flushed from ear to check. 

The man returned with that same grin on his face. He slid the unlabeled box over to him. 

Gabriel began to reach for it. "For those lonely nights I assume? But this can only go so far..." The man said as he boldly touched Gabriel's outstretched hand. 

His blush deepened to a crimson red. The man smirked back at him, and Gabriel was all too convinced that he was the devil himself. 

'What did I get myself into?' Gabriel frantically thought to himself as his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

He moved his hand back. 

“I- Here’s the money for this.” 

He handed him more than the total that the register stated. “Keep the change.” He quickly stepped back from the counter, and bolted out the door.

Gabriel nearly ran until he made his way back to the limo that was waiting for him down the street. Unbeknownst to him, the man watched him from around the corner, with a mischievous smile that was slowly forming on his lips. 

…

A day had gone by, and although a fashion designer’s work was never truly finished, Gabriel’s daily tasks had been completed. He sat in his room, glancing at the box that still had yet to be opened.

The sensation of shame still crossed his mind every time that he thought about it.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Nathalie’s number flashed across the screen.

Rolling his eyes, he answered it. “This better be good.” He grumbled into the phone.

“Sorry to disturb you sir, but there is a caller that is adamant that he gets through to you. He even threatened to expose what he claims to be ‘information that can surely blacken your name.’ Should I call the police?”

Gabriel felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Someone found out…

“No. Give him my number… I’ll handle it.”

Nathalie didn’t seem surprised by this. She assured that she would give it to him, and hung up shortly after complying. 

Moments later, Gabriel’s phone vibrated again. With fumbling fingers, he tried to answer it immediately. 

“Hello, Mr. Agreste.” The familiar voice softly greeted him.

“What is it that you want?” He sneered. “I can give you money if that’s what you’re after.”

The man chuckled. “I’d much rather want something else- you.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock. He was completely confused now, and didn’t know if he had just imagined that the man had actually said that.

“…What?”

“I said I’m more interested in you.” He stated boldly. “The name’s Hawk Moth by the way, obtaining your heart is my game. But I’m not looking to akumatize you... Unless you’re into that.” He said with another laugh.

“I- Uh... I have no words.” Gabriel finally managed to reply. He was completely and utterly flabbergasted by this.

“So, would you like to go on a date? No one has to know. It will be our little secret.” Hawkmoth cheerily asked. 

Gabriel mused over this. He had to give it to him that he was really putting effort into this. 'But he’s a supervillian…' His mind also reminded him. Yet he also thought that perhaps he wasn’t all that as bad as people claimed him to be. Did they truly know him? That and he never did much like superheros anyways… 

He smiled to himself. It was far too long that his wife was now gone. He felt that he deserved to find companionship of some sort once again.

And so… He said yes, and accepted the date. 

This was the most excited that Gabriel Agreste had felt in the longest time.


End file.
